Memory devices are widely used in computers, cellular phones, and many other electronic items. A conventional memory device, such as a flash memory device, has many memory cells to store information. During a memory operation, different voltages are used. Such voltages can have a relatively high voltage value during some memory operations of the memory device. As described in more detail below, such a high voltage value may cause stress and increase power consumption in some conventional memory devices.